


Meine Schmerzhafte Vergangenheit

by LuciaIllunis



Series: Galra-Kit Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keiths past, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaIllunis/pseuds/LuciaIllunis
Summary: Teil drei der Galra-Kit Keith Reihe. Keith möchte sich den vier Galra öffnen, welche ihn nah standen aber schaffte es nicht richtig deshalb überlegte er was er tun könnte.  Er wusste das es eine Akte über ihn gab aber diese beinhaltete seine schreckliche Vergangenheit. Wie würden die vier darauf reagieren? Keith beschloss das er es versuchen würde und wollte ihnen die Akte geben.





	Meine Schmerzhafte Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Der teil ist etwas kürzer geworden aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht so sehr in die länge ziehen, ich hoffe er ist trotzdem gut. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen und sagt bescheid ob es euch gefallen hat^^.

Seit zwei Monaten war Keith bei den Blades of Marmora und es hatte sich so viel geändert für ihn. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben das er mittlerweile fast immer zusammen mit Kolivan, Antok, Thace und Ulaz im Nest schlief. 

Gesundheitlich war Keith mittlerweile besser dran als zuvor, er merkte selbst wie viel mehr er an Energie hatte und auch seine Reflexe und Sinne haben sich verbessert. Ulaz untersuchte ihn noch immer Wöchentlich und extra nach jeder Mission. 

Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt aber er lies die 4 Galra immer nähr an sich heran, seine Mauer die er sich aufgebaut hatte existierte fast gar nicht mehr wenn er es mit einen der vier zu tun hatte. Und das machte Keith doch etwas angst, er hatte sie so schnell akzeptiert und manchmal kam es ihn noch falsch vor, aber es ging im dabei immer besser. 

Die vier Galra freuten sich das Keith ihnen bisher vertraute und taten alles um das zärtliche leichte band, was zwischen ihnen entstanden war, nicht zu gefährden. Sie merkten selbst wie Keith immer mehr zu lies und mittlerweile wussten alle Blades Bescheid das Keith noch ein Kit war, sie behandelten ihn aber nicht anders, keiner wagte es Keith zu verärgern.

Keith selbst hatte sein Kit Dasein sogar komplett akzeptiert und lernte viel in der kurzen Zeit. Er machte jetzt nach dem Mittag auch immer ein kleines Schläfchen und ging dann erst zum Training. Auch trainierte er nicht mehr ganz so viel, er machte schon extreme Fortschritte und das nur mit Antoks Plan. 

Keith fühlte sich wohl und es freute ihn das sich die vier so gut um ihn kümmerten und immer da waren. Vor allem wenn er in der Nacht wach wurde, wenn er von einen seiner Träume geweckt wurde. 

Die vier waren sofort mit wach und halfen Keith sich zu beruhigen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte Keith sogar immer wieder einschlafen. Und doch fragte nie jemand nach was es mit den Träumen auf sich hatte, Keith hatte ihnen klar gemacht das er nicht darüber reden wollte, zumindest damals nicht aber mittlerweile war der Wunsch da es ihnen zu erzählen. 

Keith hatte es mehrfach versucht, einmal direkt nach einem Traum, was dazu führte das er eine Panikattacke bekam. Dann einmal am Morgen aber er hatte kein Wort heraus bekommen und auch einmal am Abend aber wieder schaffte er es nicht. Er versuchte es auch einmal nur mit Ulaz zu reden bei dem Check und auch wenn Ulaz geduldig da saß schaffte es Keith einfach nicht. 

Er konnte nie darüber sprechen und das war schon immer ein Problem. Nur Shiro wusste Bescheid, aber auch nur, weil er sich damals die Akte einfach beschafft hatte. Nachdem Shiro es aber wusste, fiel es Keith einfacher darüber zu sprechen. 

Keith überlegte immer wieder was er tun solle aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er könnte nur Shiro nach der Akte fragen aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, das er diese bei sich hatte. 

Keith lag im Bett und dachte nach, nach kurzer Zeit stand er aber auf und ging zu Kolivan ins Büro. Er klopfte leise an und wurde schon herein gerufen, Kolivan lächelte leicht als er Keith sah.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Keith?“ fragte Kolivan. Keith stand unsicher vor dem Schreibtisch und dachte nach wie er es sagen sollte, aber nach kurzer Zeit beschloss er einfach auf den Punkt zu kommen. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du Shiro fragen kannst, ob er meine Akte noch hat und wenn ja ob er sie herschicken könnte.“ fragte er unsicher, Kolivan sah ihn verdutzt an. 

„Warum fragst du nicht selbst?“ fragte Kolivan sah aber Keith blick und lies es dabei auf sich beruhen. „Welche Akte ist es? Und soll ich sagen das es von dir kommt?“ fragte Kolivan stattdessen. 

Keith atmete etwas erleichtert auf. „Es gibt nur eine Akte, Shiro weiß sicher was du meinst, sag einfach es wichtig ist oder so.“ sagte Keith jetzt. Noch wollte er nicht genau sagen was er damit wollte aber es war für Keith tatsächlich wichtig. 

„Ich lass mir was einfallen.“ entgegnete Kolivan. „Wofür brauchst du die Akte, Keith?“ Kolivan war sich etwas unsicher warum er eine Akte wollte die Shiro über ihn hatte aber er wollte Keith nicht zu sehr bedrängen auch sah er das es wichtig für ihn war.

„Kann ich das später sagen?“ fragte Keith und Kolivan nickte. Keith ging dann wieder in seinen Raum und hoffte das die Akte da war. 

Kolivan machte sich gleich daran das schloss zu Kontaktieren. Er stellte gleich fest das er allein mit Shiro reden wollte und die anderen aus dem Team Voltron respektierten die Privatsphäre. 

„Was gibt es? Geht es Keith gut?“ kam es gleich von Shiro. Man sah ihm die Sorge an und Kolivan verstand nicht warum Keith nicht selbst mit ihnen Reden wollte aber er würde nichts erzwingen. 

„Es geht um eine Akte über Keith. Hast du sie und kannst du uns diese zukommen lassen?“ fragte er gleich und sah dann wie Geschockt Shiro ihn ansah. 

„Ich habe sie aber ich werde sie nicht weiter geben!“ klang Shiros harte Stimme durch den Communicator. Jetzt wusste Kolivan das es wohl um etwas ernsteres ging als er erst dachte. „Wofür braucht ihr sie und woher wisst ihr davon?“

„Keith hat gesagt das du eine Akte hast und er hätte sie gern, mehr sage ich nicht dazu!“ sagte Kolivan jetzt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was das für eine Akte war, aber er war sehr neugierig den es schien nicht nur für Keith wichtig sondern auch für Shiro. 

Shiro sah Nachdenklich aus. „Ich kann sie dir nicht schicken Kolivan, nicht ohne das ich vorher mit Keith gesprochen habe darüber.“ stellte er klar. 

Kolivan nickte. „Und wenn ich Keith hole und er es bestätigt?“ fragte er.

„Dann werde ich sie schicken, aber nicht ohne Keiths Einwilligung, das kann und werde ich nicht machen, diese Akte ist zu wichtig.“ erklärte Shiro. 

„Ich werde Keith Bescheid geben, das du seine Einwilligung möchtest.“ bestätigte Kolivan und beendete die Sitzung. Er atmete tief durch. Egal was diese Akte war, sie war sehr wichtig und hatte vertrauliche Informationen über Keith. 

Nach kurzen zögern stand Kolivan auf und ging zu Keiths Zimmer. Er wusste jetzt schon, das es Keith nicht gefallen würde, das er selbst mit Shiro sprechen musste, aber er respektierte den Wunsch des schwarzen Paladin. 

Als Kolivan das Zimmer betrat, sah Keith gleich von seinen Bett auf. Er hatte sein Plüschtier in der Hand und kuschelte mit ihm. Kolivan sah wie hoffnungsvoll Keiths Augen aussahen und hasste es jetzt schon ihn enttäuschen zu müssen. 

„Shiro möchte das du ihm persönlich das Einverständnis gibst.“ schon sah er das Keiths Blick von Hoffnungsvoll zu etwas anderen wechselte. Kolivan wünschte das er das Funkeln in seinen Augen erhalten könnte, aber er wusste das es grade nicht möglich war. 

„Okay, und wann?“ fragte Keith jetzt. Man sah ihm an das er nicht wollte aber doch schien es ihm wichtig genug um es zu machen. 

„Sobald du bereit dafür bist, Keith?“ sagte Kolivan und man sah Keith den Zwiespalt an. Er schien innerlich mit sich zu Kämpfen und Kolivan blieb da, weil er wusste das Keith ihm gleich eine Antwort geben würde. 

Mittlerweile konnte er Keith schon besser verstehen, er lernte Keith besser zu deuten und auch Keith hatte sich ein wenig geöffnet und es war auch schon viel einfacher, da Keith seine Galra Seite akzeptierte und viele Geräusche eines Kits nutzte. 

„Können wir es gleich machen?“ kam es gleich von Keith und Kolivan war nicht einmal überrascht, Keith war es wichtig, also wollte er es so schnell wie möglich klären.

„Dann los, ich werde bei dir bleiben während des Gespräches.“ lächelte Kolivan und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in das Büro. Kolivan wusste das Keith es sehr beruhigte, das er an seiner Seite blieb.

Er bot Keith seinen Platz hinter den Schreibtisch an, welchen Keith mit einen leichten lächeln annahm und wählte dann das Schloss an. Kolivan blieb außerhalb des Bildes. Es dauerte relativ lange bis jemand ran ging aber als es soweit war, war nur Shiro zu sehen. Das war wohl der Grund für die Verzögerung, er hatte schon vorher alle weg geschickt um mit Keith allein reden zu können. 

Keith saß angespannt auf dem Stuhl und sah sehr erst auf den Bildschirm. „Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen Keith!“ sagte Shiro und lächelte freundlich. Keiths anspannung lies aber nicht nach. 

„Hallo, Shiro.“ kam es nur kurz von Keith „Du wolltest wegen der Akte meine Bestätigung!“ sagte er gleich um zur Sache zu kommen. 

„Ja, ich werde diese Akte nicht einfach so weggeben Keith, bist du dir sicher das ich sie dir schicken soll?“ man hörte dem schwarzen Paladin die Sorge an. Kolivan selbst war jetzt noch aufmerksamer und wollte jetzt gern wissen was es mit dieser Akte auf sich hatte. 

„Ja, ich hätte sie gern, es wundert mich mehr, das du sie bei dir hast.“ kam es von Keith. Shiro sah Keith sorgenvoll an. Er schien zu überlegen. 

„Hast du wieder Albträume? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ fragte er und überraschte Kolivan damit. Keith hatte Albträume, aber das der schwarze Paladin davon wusste, hätte er nicht gedacht. Scheinbar standen sie sich sehr nah. 

„Kannst du mir einfach die Akte schicken? Mit dem Rest komm ich schon klar!“ sagte Keith, Shiro seufzte auf und schien jetzt hin und her gerissen zu sein. Diese Akte schien mehr zu umfassen als Kolivan sich ausmalen könnte und er war sehr gespannt wie es ausging zwischen den beiden. 

„Du sollst wissen, das ich immer für dich da bin Keith, alle andren vom Team auch. Aber ja ich werde dir die Akte gleich schicken, es ist immer noch deine Akte, und du kannst gern darüber verfügen!“ sagte Shiro sorgenvoll. Man sah ihm an, das er schwierigkeiten damit hatte. 

„Danke.“ sagte Keith nur kurz. Kolivan merkte selbst, das Keith sehr abweisend war, und auch das Shiro sehr versuchte für Keith da zu sein, zu ihn durch zu kommen aber Keith lies es nicht zu, es war wie damals als Kolivan Keith das erste mal sah. Er hatte eine Mauer um sich welche er nicht herunter lies. Kolivan war wirklich froh, das Keith dies nicht mehr bei ihnen hatte. 

Nach ein paar Ticks, kam etwas an, Shiro hatte die Akte Geschickt. Da bei Keith kein durchkommen war verabschiedete er sich, nachdem er noch einmal sagte, das Keith immer zu ihm konnte und das Gespräch war beendet. 

Kolivan extrahierte die Akte auf ein separates gerät und reichte es Keith. Egal was es war, wenn Keith wollte das er es sah würde er es geben und Kolivan respektierte dies. Keith nahm es an und saß plötzlich verloren da. 

Er sah auf das Speichermedium in seiner Hand und wieder sah er Keith nachdenken. Nach weiteren zögern stand Keith auf, sah Kolivan fest in die Augen, nahm seine Hand und legte die Akte in seine Hand. Kolivans Blick wich nicht von Keith ab und Keith sah ernst zurück. 

„Ich möchte das ihr wisst was darin steht, deshalb war es mir so wichtig, ich möchte aber nicht darüber sprechen. Im Moment zumindest nicht. Ich bin heute auch in mein eigenen Raum.“ sagte Keith und ging. 

Kolivan war etwas erstaunt, so ernst war Keith sonst nicht, auch konnte er gar nicht darüber sagen was grade im Kopf des Kits los war. Er wusste nur das er grade etwas sehr wichtiges von Keith bekommen hatte was er sich mit den anderen im Rudel ansehen würde. 

Kolivan schickte von seinen Datapad eine Nachricht an die andren 3 und gab ihnen Bescheid das sie sich im Nest treffen würden. Kolivan würde sich die Akte erst ansehen, wenn alle da waren. 

Nach 30 Dobosh waren alle da. „Keith hat mir eine Akte von sich gegeben, welche wahrscheinlich extrem wichtig für ihn ist!“ erklärte Kolivan gleich. Er erklärte auch wie sie daran kamen und wie extrem wichtig diese Akte zu sein schien. 

Alle 4 waren jetzt nervös. Keith war sonst nicht so wie er es heute war und daher wollten alle wissen was diese Akte war und was sie finden könnten aber doch hatten sie irgendwie anst dies zu tun, sie würden Keith danach anders sehen das war klar aber was war es was so extrem wichtig war. 

Sie öffneten die Akte, und alle waren erst einmal verwundert. Es waren scheinbar viele berichte in dieser Akte und da sie nicht wussten wie sie anfangen sollten nahmen sie die erste Akte und lasen sie durch. 

Fall: Keith Kogane  
Bedingungsanalyse  
Klientelbeschreibung:  
Keith Kogan ist 5 Jahre alt und vor einer Woche starb sein Vater, als er seinen Beruf als Feuerwehrmann ausübte. Seine leibliche Mutter ist nicht auffindbar und weitere Verwandte sind nicht vorhanden. Er lebte mit seinen Vater in der Wüste, abgeschottet von anderen, in einen kleinen Haus. Für sein alter ist Keith gut entwickelt, sprachlich ist er auf den stand eines 7 Jährigen und schrieben kann Keith auch. 

Es sind keine körperlichen Defizite feststellbar, sozial zeigt Keith abweichendes verhalten. Er neigt zu Gewalt, indem er andre schlägt. Keith macht außerdem nicht menschliche Geräusche welche klingen als wäre er ein wildes Tier, trotz Untersuchung wurde nichts unnormles festgestellt. 

Momentan trauert Keith stark um sein Vater und ist daher nicht sehr für andere dinge zu begeistern. Im Haus waren viele Zeichnungen, scheinbar zeichnet Keith gern und viele Bilder haben mit den Weltall zu tun. 

In 2 Wochen kommt Keith in seine erste Pflegefamilie. Wir versuchen noch seine Geräusche in den Griff zu bekommen und sein Gewalttätiges verhalten. 

Keith findet sich bisher nicht in die Gruppe ein. Wahrscheinlich ist der Verlust welchen er erlebt hat zu schwerwiegend für ihn. Die Gruppe hat Angst vor Keith weil er sich seltsam verhält. 

Familie Crus hat bereits 4 Pflegekinder und sie kennen sich mit schweren Fällen aus und auch mit abweichenden verhalten. Nach dem ersten treffen mit Keith stimmten sie der aufnahme zu. Keith hat noch nicht mit ihnen Gesprochen aber wir sind uns sicher das es ihn dort gut geht. 

3 Wochen später:  
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Keith unmenschliche laute, welche er in der Nacht von sich gab, störten die Familie stark, und Keiths verhalten besserte sich nicht. Er wurde über die Zeit aggresiver gegenüber anderen Kindern und hat oft Schlägereien angefangen. 

2 Monate später:  
Keith wird wieder in eine andere Familie geschickt.   
Begründung: Keith knurrt die anderen Kinder an und beißt. Sein Verhalten ist unberechenbar und schwer zu kontrollieren, trotz Therapie keine Besserung. Keith macht immer noch Tiergeräusche. In der Nacht winselt er und schlafwandelt, so lange bis er im Bett der zwei Erziehungsberechtigten schlafen darf. 

5 Wochen später:  
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

2 Wochen Später:   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

8 Wochen später   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

6 Monate später:   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

3 Monate später   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

1 Woche später:  
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

4 Monate später  
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

Zwischenbericht:  
Nach mehreren Therapien scheint sich Keiths verhalten zu bessern, er ist weniger aggressiv und bekommt Medikamente gegen seine Hyperaktivität und gegen seine Schlafprobleme. Keith ist sehr häufig Krank, meist Übelkeit, Schwindel und erbrechen was dann zu Fieber führt. Nach Behandlung geht es wieder. 

3 Monate später:   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

6 Wochen:  
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

2 Monate später   
Keith kommt in eine neue Pflegefamilie.   
Begründung: Siehe obengenannt 

Adoption:  
Keith ist 7 Jahre alt und Familie Ashten möchte ihn adoptieren, sie haben schon 2 weiter Kinder und trotz Keith Schwierigkeiten möchten sie ihm eine Chance geben.  
Vereinbar sind Monatliche besuche zur Kontrolle.

Erster Monat:   
Keith geht es bei Colin und Astrit Ashten besser als sonst. Er macht einen guten Eindruck. Bei den fragen lies alles darauf schließen das es Keith bei seiner neuen Familie gefällt. 

Monat zwei:   
Keine Änderungen, Keith geht es gut, sein verhalten ist nicht mehr abweichend 

Monat Drei:  
Keith sieht sehr glücklich aus, besuche kommen jetzt nur noch aller 3 Monate. Keith macht gute Fortschritte in der Familie. 

Monat Sechs:   
Familie Ashten ist glücklich Keith bei dich zu haben. Keith erscheint etwas müde aber die Familie sagte es liegt daran das er nicht so gut schläft. Keith sagte er nimmt seine Schlaftabletten nur ungern. 

Monat Neun:  
Keine Änderungen. Die Familie überlegt keith wieder auf Medikamente zum Schlafen zu setzen er wirkt sehr müde. 

Monat Zwölf:  
Keith ist schon ein Monat bei seiner neuen Familie. Besuche kommen nur noch aller 6 Monate. Keith schulische Leistungen sinken etwas aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm bisher. Keith geht es gut. 

Ein Jahr und 6 Monate:   
Keith wirkt sehr müde trotz Medikamenten, die Überlegung ist es stärkerer Medizin zu nehmen. Keith hat überall blaue Flecken weil er sich in der Schule häufig Prügelt. 

2 Jahre:  
Keith macht einen schlechten Eindruck. Er hat immer noch überall blaue Flecken, nicht das sein aggressives verhalten wieder zum Vorschein kommt. 

2 Jahre und 6 Monate:  
Keith soll mit seinen Adoptiveltern zur Therapie da sein verhalten schlimmer wir. 

Bericht Psychiater:  
Erstbericht  
Keith macht einen schlechten Eindruck und verweigert die Mitarbeit. Er redet nicht viel, seine Eltern übernehmen das reden. Keith wirkt unglücklich und eingeschüchtert. Er ist zurückhaltend und man kommt schwer an ihn heran.   
Mit Keith stimmt etwas nicht, erst einmal bekommt er Medikamente zum schlafen und sein verhalten soll als erstes unter Kontrolle bekommen werden. 

!Dringen!   
Sofort bearbeiten!  
Bei der heutigen Therapie machte Keith einen gehetzten und sehr eingeschüchterten Eindruck. Immer wenn sein Vater sich schnell bewegte zuckte er zusammen. Und seine Mutter erhob oft die stimme weil Keith sich weigerte sich mit mir zu reden.   
Ich erbitte eine Einzeltherapie mit Keith. 

Gefahr im Verzug! Kindeswohlgefährdung!   
Nach 5 Monaten Einzeltherapie hat Keith offen mit mir gesprochen und ich erbitte sofortigen Endzug aller Kinder von den Adoptiveltern.   
Die Eltern nutzen als Strafe Gewalt in alles Formen. Die Kinder werden regelmäßig geprügelt und auch mit Gürtel, Gerte, peitsche und manchmal auch scharfen Gegenständen.   
Keith ist im Krankenhaus und soll Medizinisch behandelt werden er konnte sich zur letzten Sitzung nicht anlehnen, als ich nachsah war sein Rücken mit blutigen Striemen überzogen welche wahrscheinlich von einen Gürtel stammen.   
Keith war sehr ängstlich als er mir alles erzählte und bekam eine Panikattacke.   
Keith würde über alle 3 Jahre bei der Familie misshandelt dazu kam körperliche und emotionale Gewalt. Er wurde oft in einen Schrank gesperrt und dort tage lang gelassen ohne essen oder trinken. Es war eine Strafe wenn er nicht tat was er sollte, da reichten auch kleine Dinge. Machmal war Keith scheinbar gar Wochen in den Schrank und der Eltern schienen ihn vergessen zu haben.  
Keith zeigt Anzeichen einer Unterernährung welche daher kommt, das Familie Ashten kein regelmäßiges Essen gaben, auch als Teil der 'Erziehung'.   
Keith zeig abweichendes Verhalten und ist stark Traumatisiert.   
Erholung mit Therapie ist eventuell möglich aber sehr schwer.   
Keith muss erst einmal in einen Krankenhaus behandelt werden und kann voraussichtlich in 3 Monaten in eine Pflegefamilie für Traumatisierte Kinder. 

[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]  
[Bild]

Die Galra sahen sich die Bilder eines 10 jährigen Keiths an. Überall am Körper waren Verletzungen er war Mager und man sah ihm an wie fertig er war, in den Bildern hatte er kein bisschen leuchten in den Augen. 

Keith würde von einer Familie aufgenommen, welche sich um Traumatisierte Kinder Kümmert.   
Monat 1:  
Keine Besserung   
Monat 2:   
Keith zuckt nicht mehr immer zusammen  
Monat 3:   
Keith schläft die Nächte durch  
Monat 4:  
Keith isst wieder mehr  
Monat 5:   
Keith lässt sich vorsichtig berühren   
Monat 6:  
Rückfall  
Panikattacken   
Krankenhaus

Neuer Versuch  
Monat 1:   
Keith isst wieder etwas  
Monat: 2  
Keith schläft fast alle Nächte Durch   
Monat 3:  
Rückfall

„Ich kann nicht mehr“ kam es plötzlich von Antok. Er stand auf und ging, Kolivan wusste das er trainieren würde und nachdem er Thace und Ulaz ansah, welche sich stark aneinander kuschelten wusste er eine Pause war nötig. 

„Ich verstehe warum er es nicht selbst erzählt hat!“ kam es von Ulaz. Ulaz sah so als als wenn er grade von einer Mission kam in der alle außer er gestorben waren aber nein, sie lasen nur, aber Kolivan selbst ging es auch nicht gut. 

„Ich kann nicht fassen das unser Kit so etwas schlimmes erlebt hat!“ sagte Kolivan. Er glaubte es wirklich nicht und er verstand auch, warum Shiro die Akte nicht weggeben wollte und er verstand es wirklich denn er hätte sie auch niemals weiter gegeben. 

„Jetzt verstehe ich Keith aber besser!“ kam es von Thace welcher nachdenklich da saß. Jetzt verstanden alle Keith besser nachdem was er durchgemacht hatte. Sie verstanden aber nicht wie Keith es geschafft hatte sich zu erholen. Auch wenn diese Familie für Traumatisierte Kinder wahrscheinlich dafür da waren aber sie konnten Keith sicher nicht so helfen wie ein Galra es konnte. 

Was Keith durchgemacht hatte in so jungen Jahren würde Galra für ihr leben Traumatisieren. Sie würden sich nie mehr erholen allein der ständige Wechsel von den Familien war schrecklich für ein Galra, wahrscheinlich hatte er nie etwas gegen die Misshandlung gesagt, weil diese Familie die einzige Konstanz war, welche er bis dahin jemals hatte. 

„Wie konnte er sich davon erholen?“ fragte Kolivan vollkommen fertig in den Raum. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären.

„Er hat sich nicht erholt, er hat gelernt damit zu leben!“ sagte Ulaz. Dem Arzt war jetzt so einiges klar, es waren manchmal kleine Bewegungen oder Reaktionen welche ihn verrieten und jetzt sah Ulaz alles klar. 

„Deshalb also seine Mauer.“ stellte Thace fest. Das erklärte tatsächlich warum Keith eine so Dicke Mauer um sich errichtet hatte. Keith hatte auch Verlassensängste, welche damit auch erklärt werden konnten. 

Nach 1 Vargar kam Antok zurück aber die Stimmung war noch immer getrübt. „Wollen wir weiter lesen?“ fragte Kolivan und alle nickten. Er sah es allen an das sie es nicht wollten und doch wollten sie wissen was mit Keith geschehen war. 

Er hatte 9 Rückfälle bis sich sein Verhalten normalisierte und er wieder teil des gesellschaftlichen Lebens war. Im Alter von 14 hatte Keith nur noch selten Probleme und wurde Professionell behandelt. Er war aber zurückhaltend und hatte starke Probleme mit sozialen Kontakten. 

Nach weiteren 2 Vargar lesen und feststellen das Keith in 27 Familien insgesamt war kam für Keith wohl der Umbruch. 

Keith Kogane  
16 Jahre  
Wurde aus den Pflegefamilien genommen.   
Keiths neuer Vormund ist Takashi Shirogane. 

Danach gab es scheinbar keine Zwischenfälle mehr. Das erklärte warum sich Keith und Shiro nah standen, Shiro hatte Keith aus den Pflegefamilien geholt und sich um ihn gekümmert. Aber die Galra wussten was passierte, Shiro verschwand ein Jahr und Keith lebte währenddessen in der Wüste, danach tauchte Shiro auf und sie wurden ein teil von Voltron und später verschwand Shiro wieder um wieder aufzutauchen. 

Deshalb hatte Keith Schwierigkeiten mit Shiro. Für die Galra war es klar den Shiro war unbewusst Keiths Rudel aber da er immer verschwand und auftauchte hatte Keith damit Schwierigkeiten, seine Galra Seite streikte scheinbar dagegen und deshalb ging Keith auf Distanz zu Shiro. 

„Ich möchte zu Keith.“ kam es traurig von Antok, welcher grade aufstehen wollte, aber Kolivan zog ihn zurück. 

„Lass ihn heute allein. Er weiß was wir gelesen haben und wird uns sicher grade nicht bei sich haben wollen, ihr wisst das er auch Abstand benötigt.“ sagte Kolivan. Er dachte an Keith Blick als er ihn den Datenträger mit der Akte gab. Nein, Keith wollte sicher grade ruhe. 

„Ich stimme Kolivan zu, er wird die Nacht brauchen um sich zu sammeln, aber soweit ich weiß, Trainiert er mit Thace und da können wir alle hin und ihn sehen!“ sagte Ulaz. Auch er war hin und her gerissen verstand aber Keiths Bedürfnis nach Abstand. 

„Wir sollten versuchen zur Ruhe zu kommen, wenn wir für Keith da sein wollen, sollten wir ausgeruht sein!“ stellte Kolivan fest und die anderen stimmten zu. Sie machten sich fertig und legten sich ins Nest aber schlafen gestaltete sich doch etwas schwierig, ihr Instinkte sagten ihnen das sie Keith im Nest brauchten um ihn zu beschützen. 

 

Keith lag derweilen in seinen Bett und versuchte schon seit stunden zu schlafen. Normalerweise fiel es ihn einfach einzuschlafen vor allem, wenn er am Vortag im Nest geschlafen hatte, aber heute schaffte er es wieder nicht, da er so viel auf einmal im Kopf hatte. 

Er war sich plötzlich unsicher, vielleicht hätte er die Akte doch nicht geben sollen. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Würden sie ihn noch wollen? Würden sie ihn anders sehen? So viele Zweifel die Keith auf einmal überkamen. 

Keith mochte es eigentlich, wenn er etwas Abstand hatte und Zeit für sich, heute dachte er auch, das es besser wäre allein zu sein aber er wollte eigentlich nur ins Nest zu den anderen. Er würde so gern aufstehen und zu ihnen gehen aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken und doch wollte er zu ihnen. 

Er wünschte sich tatsächlich einmal, das einer der Galra kommen würde und nach ihm sah. Normalerweise hasste er es wenn sie das taten aber heute würde er sich das einmal Wünschen. 

Keith merkte wie wieder Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, es war heute nicht das erste mal. Er hatte schon mehrere male geweint ohne es zu wollen aber er schaffte es nicht die Tränen zurück zu halten. Auch machte er kleine winsel Geräusche, er schaffte es einfach nicht, dies zu unterdrücken. Ulaz hatte ihn schon ein wenig zu dem Thema Verständigung mit Geräuschen erklärt und auch das alles einfacher Instinkt war und doch konnte sich Keith nicht daran gewohnt seine Gefühle mittlerweile so offensichtlich auszudrücken. 

Keith fühlte sich seit ein oder zwei Stunden nicht mehr sehr wohl, ihm war übel und etwas mulmig. Ulaz hatte ihn damals auch einmal erklärt, das wenn sich Kits emotional unwohl fühlten, sich dies auf den Körper ausschlagen könnte. Kits wurden dadurch häufiger Krank aber Keith versuchte dies immer zu vermeiden und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben nur heute ging es nicht. 

 

Im Nest waren noch immer alle hell wach. Sie schienen auch alle das Schlafen aufgegeben zu haben. Antok stand jetzt ruhig auf und Kolivan wollte ihn grade zurück halten. 

„Ich wollte nur schnell zur Küche, ich hatte heute kein Abendessen.“ kam es von ihm, Kolivan sah ihn skeptisch an, lies ihn dann aber gewähren. Antok ging daraufhin ruhig aus dem Zimmer und lief die Gänge entlang. 

Hunger hatte Antok momentan definitiv nicht, aber seine Instinkte sagten ihm, nach Keith zu schauen und er konnte dies nicht mehr ignorieren. Er verstand das Keith Abstand brauchte, vor allem nachdem Ulaz, über Wochen hinweg, alles über die Menschliche Kultur gesammelt hatte und ihnen mitteilte. Jetzt war es einfacher Keith zu verstehen und das er nicht in ein Nest wollte am Anfang, aber doch ließen Antoks Instinkte ihn nicht ruhen und er vertraute auf seine Instinkte, sonst wäre er schon mehrfach gestorben. 

Er schlich sich leise an die Tür heran und auch wenn er wusste, das die Räume fast komplett Schalldicht waren, versuchte er hinein zu hören. Er strengte sich stark an und er hörte Keith. Als er das Geräusch hörte zögerte er nicht, er öffnete sofort die Tür. 

Keith setzte sich erschrocken auf und bevor er etwas sagen konnte nahm Antok Keith in den Arm und schnurrte beruhigend. Keith krallte sich an Antoks Shirt fest und fing an zu Schluchzen. 

Antok lies ihn in seinen Armen und streichelte sanft über Keiths Rücken. Antok wusste doch das er auf seine Instinkte vertrauen konnte, es war richtig das er hier war das wusste Antok, durch Keiths laute. 

Auch wenn Keith es nicht wusste aber diese Laute waren dafür da, sein Rudel zu sich zu rufen. Keith musste sich dies so sehr gewünscht haben, das er Instinktiv anfing diese Geräusche zu machen. Antok beunruhigte es auch das sich Keith etwas wärmer abfüllte als sonst. Hatte die Kurze Zeit ausgereicht, das es Keith körperlich zusetzte? 

Nach einer ganzen Weile Beruhigte sich Keith wieder etwas. Er schniefte noch etwas an Antoks Brust, aber sonst hatte er sich etwas beruhigt. „Woher wusstest du es?“ fragte Keith leise und unsicher. 

„Instinkt. Ich wusste das etwas los war ich wusste nur nicht was, ich bin aber froh, das ich nachgesehen hatte.“ erklärte Antok. „Galra wissen wenn ihre Kits sie brauchen. Sie haben eine Verbindung zu ihnen und auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist, bist du für das Rudel unser Kit. Nichts wird daran etwas ändern und wir sind dir Dankbar das du etwas so wichtiges, wie deine Vergangenheit, mit uns geteilt hast.“ 

Keith festigte seinen Griff etwas blieb aber leise. Antok überlegte was er tun sollte, lies er Keith selbst entscheiden was er machen sollte oder würde er warten bis keith etwas sagte? Nach kurzen zögern, lies Antok von Keith ab, Keith krallte sich unbewusst fester und Antok hob ihn plötzlich hoch. 

Keith lies einen erschreckten laut über seine Lippen kommen, wehrte sich aber nicht als Antok ihn in den Nestraum brachte. Er kuschelte sich auf den Weg sogar etwas fester an Antok an und lies sich einfach tragen. 

Kolivan würde sicher wütend sein, aber Antok nahm es gern auf sich, Hauptsache Keith würde es gut gehen. Und nach Keiths Reaktion, wusste er, das er grade das richtige tat. 

Antok öffnete ohne zu zögern die Tür und kam in den Raum, Kolivan schien grade etwas sagen zu wollen, aber als er Keith in Antoks Armen sah sagte er nicht mehr, Auch Thace und Ulaz sahen Antok verwundert an. 

„Ulaz, kannst du seine Temperatur checken? Er ist irgendwie wärmer als sonst!“ sagte Antok und legte Keith ins Nest. Ulaz zögerte nicht und holte sein Med-Pad um zu sehen ob es Keith gut ging und Antok hatte recht, Keith hatte eine erhöhte Temperatur. 

„Keith, hast du sonst noch etwas? Unwohl sein, schwindel oder etwas anderes?“ fragte er gleich. Keith sah jetzt wo Ulaz genauer hin sah tatsächlich sehr fertig aus. Jetzt, da Keith immer so gesund aussah, sah man viel schneller wenn es ihm Tatsächlich nicht so gut ging. 

„Mir ist etwas übel“ stellte Keith fest und Ulaz nickte und griff nach einen Medikamentenkoffer, welcher immer in der nähe des Nestes stand. Seid Keith die ersten 2 Wochen mit im Nest schlief hatte Ulaz immer Medikamente hier, welche auf Keith angepasst waren. 

Ulaz reichte Keith eine Tablette und Thace reichte ihm etwas zu trinken. Keith nahm beides an, und sagte auch nichts weiter dazu. Etwas, was alle vier Galra beunruhigte, da Keith sonst immer etwas dazu sagte, wenn Ulaz ihm Tabletten gab aber heute war nicht einmal ein zögern zu merken. 

Nachdem Keith das Glas geleert hatte, zog Kolivan ihn in eine liegende Position und Thace kuschelte sich auch an ihn an. Keith lies sie machen und nachdem Antok und Ulaz anfingen ihn auch noch zu streicheln schlief er sehr schnell ein. 

„Warum hast du ihn hergebracht?“ fragte Thace Antok. Er verstand natürlich, das er ihn mitgebracht hatte aber was hatte Antok überhaupt dazu veranlasst? 

„Mein Instinkt hat mir gesagt das etwas nicht stimmt, und als ich an der Tür lauschte hörte ich Keith chirpen.“ erklärte Antok leise. Die andern drei sahen ihn geschockt an. 

„Er hat gechirpt?“ fragte Kolivan entsetzt. Kits chirpten nur, wenn es ihnen wirklich schlecht ging und sie ihrem Rudel dies mitteilen wollten. Keith hatte bisher nie einen solchen laut von sich gegeben und die Galra dachten bisher das Keith zu stolz dafür war, aber scheinbar war dies nicht der Fall. Keith selbst wusste sicher auch nicht was er getan hatte aber das er es getan hatte war schon einmal ein sehr guter Punkt, um Keiths Kit Bedürfnisse, besser zu verstehen in Zukunft. 

„Ich muss sagen, das Keith nicht allein sein wollte überrascht mich tatsächlich mehr als gedacht!“ stellte Thace fest. Er dachte, er würde Keith mittlerweile gut kennen und einschätzen können, aber das Keith nicht allein sein wollte war neu. Er schlief sehr gern ab und zu in seinem Bett, und lies es auch nicht zu, das die Galra ihn doch versuchten immer zu überreden ins Nest zu kommen. 

„Ich denke, mit der Akte welche er uns gegeben hat, hat sich jetzt vieles geändert. So gesehen hat Keith sich mit der Hilfe der Akte, uns gegenüber geöffnet.“ kam es von Kolivan. Er bemerkte schon seit einiger Zeit eine Änderung an Keith und jetzt wusste er was die ganze Zeit los war. Er versuchte sich die ganze Zeit zu öffnen aber schaffte es nicht von selbst. 

„Denkst du er würde uns anerkennen?“ fragte Antok hoffnungsvoll. Kolivan dachte darüber nach, würde Keith das Rudel als Familie anerkennen? Würde er zulassen das alle vier seine Väter wurden? Es war schwer zu sagen aber Kolivan dachte sich, das der Wunsch für Keith da war. 

Er dachte wieder an das erste mal, als er Keith sah und wie sehr Keith an seinen Dolch festhielt. Der Dolch, welche die einzige Verbindung zu seiner Mutter war. Er hatte einfach nicht Aufgegeben, weil er seine Mutter wieder sehen wollte. Keith wollte eine Familie.

„Wir sollten ihn einfach fragen.“ lächelte Kolivan. Keith lag so friedlich zwischen ihnen, er war sich mittlerweile sicher, das Keith einwilligen würde, ihr offizielles Kit zu werden. Kolivan dachte oft mit Antok daran ein eigenes Kit zu haben und Keith wäre einfach perfekt, er war so stur, könnte super kämpfen und war doch manchmal ein Kit. 

Alle vier beschlossen, morgen mit Keith darüber zu sprechen, und das sollte das erste sein, was sie besprechen würden. Danach legten sie sich alle auch hin und fanden tatsächlich schlaf. 

 

 

Keith wurde von leisen Getuschel wach. Die stimmen klangen sehr leise an sein Ohr und Keith glitt immer mehr aus seinen schlaf, in die richtige Welt. Er zog die Decke etwas enger um sich und rollte sich noch einmal richtig zusammen, er wollte eigentlich weiter schlafen.

Nach kurzer zeit, strich eine Hand durch sein Haar und Keith fing an zu schnurren. Er liebte es gestreichelt zu werden auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah sich um. Er lag also tatsächlich im Nest.

„Guten Morgen Kit.“ kam es von Kolivan. Er saß neben Keith und schien auf den Datapad etwas zu lesen. Keith sah weiter und neben Kolivan war Antok, welcher auch etwas las, dann war Thace da, welcher etwas Tippte und Ulaz, welcher plötzlich ein Tablett in die Hand nahm, und Keith reichte. 

Keith setzte sich langsam auf und nahm das Tablett, auf welchen etwas zum Frühstück lag und nicht nur das, es war auch eine der seltenen Früchte darauf. Diese Früchte waren sehr selten und auch hier bekam man kaum eine ab, sie war süß und doch saftig und trotz der blau-lila Färbung so lecker. 

Keith sah von seinem essen auf, und sah die vier zu ihm lächeln. Jetzt fühlte er sich wieder etwas unwohl, hatten sie die Akte gelesen? Wussten sie schon beschied, oder nicht? 

„Wir möchten gern etwas mit dir besprechen aber vorher solltest du essen, du hast das Frühstück verpasst.“ sagte Antok und streichelte über Keith Kopf. Keith war aber nach den Worten so aufgewühlt, das er gar kein Hunger mehr hatte. 

Nach ein paar Minuten merkten auch die Galra, das Keith wohl nichts essen würde, zumindest jetzt nicht. Kolivan sah zu allen und sie bestätigten mit einen nicken, sie würden wohl doch schon mit Keith reden. 

„Du akzeptierst das du ein Kit bist?“ fragte Kolivan und holte Keith jetzt aus seinen Gedanken. Keith sah verwirrt zwischen allen hin und her. 

„Ich... Ich denke schon.“ sagte Keith jetzt unsicher. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte oder was jetzt passieren würde, er war so unsicher und fühlte sich noch viel kleiner als sonst. 

„Ich habe dir doch schon einmal erklärt, das Galra, Kits in ihren Rudel aufnehmen und als eigenes Kit anerkennen.“ stellte Ulaz fest und Keith nickte jetzt. 

„Keith, wir wollen dich offiziell fragen, möchtest du unser Kit sein?“ fragte Kolivan jetzt. 

„Wir wären dann deine Väter.“ sagte Thace. 

„Wir wären deine Familie!“ sagte Antok. 

Keith sah mit großen Augen zu allen. Erst wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte aber dann kamen wieder zweifel. Hatten sie die Akte gesehen?

Die Galra sahen seine Unsicherheit an. Sie spürten richtig wie unsicher Keith grade war und wie sehr er nachdachte. 

„Keith, nichts kann etwas daran ändern, das wir dich bei uns haben wollen Keith und eigentlich bist du schon unser Kit aber noch nicht offiziell.“ erklärte Antok, Keith sah überrascht zu ihnen. 

„Du warst schon viel eher unser Kit aber wir wussten du brauchst deine Zeit, und daher wollten wir dich nicht bedrängen. Wir wollten auf den richtigen Moment warten und mit dieser Akte, hast du dich uns geöffnet und wir dachten, es wird Zeit dich jetzt zu fragen!“ sagte wieder Kolivan. 

Sie hatten also die Akte gelesen, dachte sich Keith und doch wollten sie ihn noch. Sie wussten wie kaputt er war, und sie wollten ihn trotzdem haben. 

„Also fragen wir noch einmal Keith, möchtest du unser Kit sein?“ Keith sah zu Kolivan und dann wieder zu den anderen. Er zögerte noch, er hatte die Wahl, sie ließen ihn die Wahl, er wusste genau, das er nein sagen konnte, er wusste er das sie nicht böse sein würden wenn er ablehnte. 

Keith sah auf sein Tablett, welches noch immer in seinen Schoß stand. „Ja.“ kam es leise von Keith, aber laut genug das sie es hören konnten. Er wollte eine Familie und jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit dafür. 

Das Tablett wurde plötzlich von seinen Schoß genommen und er wurde von allen vier Galra umarmt. Im ersten Moment war Keith etwas unsicher er erwiderte aber dann die Umarmung. 

„Endlich kann ich allen sagen das du mein Kit bist, und wenn dich einer auch nur falsch ansieht kann ich ihn fertig machen!“ kam es begeistert von Antok. 

„Antok!“ tadelte Kolivan gleich und das brachte Keith zum lachen. Es war immer lustig mit anzusehen, wie Kolivan und Antok sich unterhielten vor allem im privaten. 

„Keith, nennst du mich jetzt Papa?“ fragte Thace plötzlich und Keith lief rot an. Er sollte Papa sagen? Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, die vier waren ja jetzt seine Väter. 

„Thace! Das war etwas zu früh.“ sagte Ulaz etwas geschockt. Antok lachte jetzt auf. 

„Und da soll ich schlimm sein?“ kam es von Antok. Kolivan lachte jetzt auch etwas auf.

„Ach komm schon, als wenn es dir nicht auch auf der Zunge liegen würde!“ sagte Thace zu Antok. 

„Nein, aber Keith du kannst gern Tok zu mir sagen!“ kam es von Antok, „Und Kolivan kannst du ja van nennen.“ 

Keith sah mit großen Augen zu Kolivan welcher nur die Schultern zuckte und sagte „Dagegen hätte ich nicht.“ 

Keith lächelte jetzt auch, die Stimmung war plötzlich viel lockerer als sonst, so viel gelassener und entspannter und nach weiteren gegenseitigen hin und her lachten dann alle auf. 

Nach einer ganzen weile ergriff Kolivan dann wieder das Wort. „Ich möchte noch fragen ob du eine Zeremonie möchtest. Wenn ein Kit aufgenommen wird, wird ein kleines fest gefeiert, bei den die beteiligten ihr Kit, vor Zeugen aufnehmen, wie es abläuft würde ich dir später noch erklären.“ 

Keith dachte kurz darüber nach. „Kann man das auch später noch machen?“ fragte er jetzt.

„Wir können das machen wenn du es möchtest, wann immer du dich bereit fühlst egal wie lange es dauert!“ lächelte Antok jetzt. Und Keith nickte dann lächeln. Er wusste das sie nicht böse waren und auch das sie für ihn da sein würden. 

„Keith, wäre es für dich okay, wenn wir später nochmal über deine Kindheit sprechen? Ich weiß das es dir sicher schwer fällt aber was du durch gemacht hast, war für ein galra mehr als Traumatisierend!“ stellte Ulaz klar. 

„Du meinst ich solle wegen meinen Kindheitstrauma in eine Therapie.“ stellte Keith sachlich fest. 

„Versteh es bitte nicht falsch, ich mache mir nur Sorgen und...“ Keith unterbrach Ulaz jetzt.

„Ich war schon bei vielen Therapien, und ich habe nicht dagegen wenn ich wieder zu einer gehe, ihr versteht wenigstens meine Bedürfnisse und ich denke durchaus, das es mir helfen könnte.“ sagte Keith verstehend. 

„Danke Keith.“ lächelte Ulaz ihn an. 

Keith verstand die vier Galra langsam und auch wusste er, das er selbst zu viel Zweifelte. Er würde ihnen einfach vertrauen müssen auch wenn es für Keith nicht ganz so einfach war, er würde ihnen vertrauen und er war sich sicher, das die viel alles für ihn tun würden. 

Zum ersten mal wusste Keith tatsächlich wie es war, eine Familie zu haben und er fühlte sich fantastisch. Es war einfach wundervoll die vier bei sich zu haben und Keith sah auch, dass die vier jetzt entspannter waren. Auch die vier Galra freuten sich darüber und Keith machte das jetzt einfach noch glücklicher. 

Endlich könnte er glücklich werden. Jetzt war es endlich so weit. 

Keith freute sich jetzt schon auf jeden neuen Tag mit seiner kleinen Familie.


End file.
